Mekro GadgetSpark
Biography General Info: Mekronic GadgetSpark, Mekro to his friends, is a goblin tinker from Kezan. He currently lives in Pyrewood village, hired by the Bloodbound to produce their military supplies. He is the founder of Bloodbound's manufacturing company; GadgetSpark Industries, which he used to run back on Kezan. Appearance Mekro is a dark green skinned goblin who stands 3' 9" and is 45lbs. Mekro's appearance greatly represents his occupation. The goblin is your typical goblin mechanic and clearly doesn't pay attention to any form of safety. A large chunck of his left ear as been ripped off by a gyrocopter propeller, and lacks most of his hair. The hair remaining is a greasey, dirt color and tied into a crude ponytail. Burn marks cover his body and after meeting an explosion face-to-face, is nearly blind. Mekro has to wear thick glasses made from tigerseye crystals. He almost always wears a large leather hat, tilted down to hide the glasses. The goblin always wears a worn leather jacket, dark blue denim pants, and steel-toed boots. On his shoulder perches a mechanical squirrel he made, named Gizmo. Companions Gizmo: Mekro GadgetSpark has a pet robotic squirrel named Gizmo. He built her from scratch before the Kezan disaster and never lets her out of his sight. Gizmo is a typical mecha nical squirrel, made from a combination of clockwork and steam technology. She has big, bright green eyes and an iron plate body. Her body is made from scrap he had from his workshop and does't match up perfectly, some of the plates are covered in rust, while others have ornate gold designs on them. When Mekro joined the Bloodbound he modified her with a communication device and keeps her perched on his shoulder so he is always in contact with his comrades. Rusty: When Mekro and his wife, Dralinda, first arrived in Orgrimmar, they were stunned by the shear size of it and, needless to say, got lost easily. Wandering the Drag, aimlessly they found themself in a dark alleyway, not too far from an entrance to the Cleft of Shadows. Trying to find a quick way out, they noticed something rustling through the trashcan behind one of the shops. Mekro cautiously walked closer to the can to examine it. He was about to tip over the can, when a bright orange worg pup jumped up and tackled the little goblin. Although it was still only a pup, worg pups are easily bigger than most goblins. After much struggling, Mekro broke free of the pup. He gave it a soft pat and walked back to Dralinda. The goblin couple started to find their way of the drag and towards the Valley of Honor. Mekro started to get the feeling that someone was watching him and turned around, only to find that the pup was following them from a safe distance. Mekro ignored the dog and continued to the Valley of Honor gate. An orc guard stopped them at the gate. "You there, tiny men! I dunno where you're from, but 'ere we've a pet leash law!" The orc scolded them and pointed towards the pup, which had been drooling on Mekro's shoulder without him realizing. Mekro gave an annoyed yell. Dralinda tapped her husband on the shoulder and started whispering into his ear. "Y'know, we might actually be able to use this stray, he probally knows this town more that us. Plus, he's big enough to carry our stuff, or even one of us." The two of them discussed this for some time, while the the pup sat down wagging its tail at them. The goblins came to a conclusion to keep the dog and Dralinda pulled out a strand of thread from her bag and wrapped it around the pup's neck as a make-shift leash. The guard gave a slight chuckle at the goblins and let them pass into the Valley of Honor, where they would soon meet the Commander Drakfel Dreadscar. History Childhood Mekro Gadgetspark was born to Griz and Trinny GadgetSpark; two middle-classed goblin living in the industrial district of Undermine. Griz worked in a chop shop as a salvager, spending his working hours taking apart Shredders and other goblin machinery and reclaiming the still usable pieces. Often he would bring young Mekro to work and show him the new scrap the shop had received. Mekro was fascinated by all the tiny bits and pieces and would steal gears and metal shards when no one was looking for him to play with. Mekro was not their only child, he has an older brother named Tazzko. Tazzko was 3 years older than Mekro and was nothing like his younger brother. While Mekro loved to stay in his room and tinker, Tazzko would go hang out with his friends and cause trouble. Tazzko always tried to hide the fact they were brothers because he thought of Mekro as an embarrassment to him. The younger goblin never cared though, he was never the most social goblin and preferred to be alone to think and plan out new devices. Mekro's 16th birthday was a day that he would never forget. He had woke early that day to put the finishing touches on his newest creation, a mechanical squirrel he named Gizmo. At 10 am, his father knocked on his door, asking him to see him in the garage. Mekro tightened the last screw on Gizmo and booted her up for the first time. The squirrel gave him a happy squeak, and hopped onto her new master's shoulder as he rushed down into the garage. When he arrived, Griz was in the center of the surprisingly cleaned out garage, in front of a large object hidden by a blue tarp. He gave his son a large smile and revealed the gift. Under the tarp lay a mangled, but still fairly intact corpse of a gyrocopter. Mekro was stunned. "This came in early last night, had me and the boys smuggle this to our house before the boss could check inventory. It's not much, but it nearly lost my job. Plus, knowing you, I know you can easily fix her up!" Griz announced proudly. Mekro slowly walked towards the machine, still speechless. He ran his fingers over the dashboard , inspecting every detail. The copter had taken a huge beating, its turbines were pitch black with scorch marks, the propeller was missing a blade, and overall look like it was ready to fall apart at any moment. This didn't concern Mekro one bit. He eagerly hopped into the driver's seat to see if it would run. Griz warned his son, saying that it barely survived a crash and I probably wouldn't be good to test it just yet. His son was too excited to listen to him. Mekro flipped the power switch and attempted to start the engine. It surprisingly gave a small cough, but then was silent. He tried a few more times, each try progressively with more force. Eventually the goblin gave up, grabbed his spanner, and pop the gyrocopter's hood to take a look at the engine. When he lifted the hood and examined the engine, he didn't find anything wrong with it and started to tinker. Still to this day, Mekro is not sure what caused it to happen. He was resetting the fuel line, he heard a crack. One of the sparkplugs exploded as soon as the plugged in the fuel line, the spark hit the fuel vapor and the whole engine detonated! The small goblin was launched across the garage and hit the opposite wall and collapsed. The only memory he has follow the accident is him waking up a week later and staring in the mirror. First thing Mekro noticed was the large pair of glasses that rested on his nose. The explosion had damaged is vision to the point where he was lucky just to be able to see at all. Most of the goblin's hair had been burned off from the flames, his greasy ponytail his only remaining hair. After examining the damage to his face, Mekro went down to the basement to observe the damage to the gyrocopter, he was horrified. The machine was worse than it was when it arrived. Not only did it have the damage from when he received it, the whole nose of the copter was destroyed. It was warped beyond repair from the explosion, and would have to be completely replaced. Mekro walked out of the garage and slammed the door, not even giving the gyrocopter a second look. ((More coming soon!)) Category:Horde Category:Goblin